


Собачка

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Flashbacks, Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Во время кормления бездомных животных Кацуру одолевают неприятные воспоминания.





	Собачка

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация @ diary.ru- Joui Wars 2013

– Кис-кис-кис! – Кацура потряс рыбкой прямо перед носом симпатичной пушистой кошечки. Она зашипела, цапнула предложенное лакомство и отбежала на другую сторону детской площадки есть, то и дело подозрительно поглядывая на Кацуру.  
– А теперь ты, Почи! – обратился Кацура к сидящему неподалёку облезлому псу и достал косточку. Собака ловко поймала кинутую ей еду и разгрызла кость в одно мгновение.  
Кацура потёр руки, предвкушая. Пушистые комочки мяса задобрены едой, теперь, наверное, можно... Он потянулся погладить кошку, но своевольная зверюга сразу же полоснула его по руке когтями и убежала.

– Хм-м...– протянул он, рассматривая как параллельные царапины наливаются кровью. Попытка не удалась. Тут краем глаза он заметил знакомую белую фигуру.  
– Элизабет? Что ты тут делаешь?  
"А ты? Собрание Джои уже через два часа!"  
– Я общался с бессловесным населением Эдо и спрашивал их мнение о политике сёгуната!  
"А корм для них из бюджета Джои?" – невыразительное лицо Элизабет каким-то образом смогло принять вид крайнего неодобрения.  
– Настоящий патриот должен заботиться обо всех, даже о животных! – с пафосом ответил Кацура.   
"Они тебя поцарапали. Ты заразишься бешенством."  
"А потом умрёшь."  
– Элизабет, как можно?! Милые пушистые комочки бы никогда не заразили меня ничем подобным!  
Элизабет только окинула Кацуру долгим, тяжёлым взглядом.  
"На собрание не опоздай!" – показала она табличку и ушла.

Кацура остался один. Под ногами у него валялась отгрызенная кошкой рыбья голова.   
"Пожалуй, жить стало лучше, раз оставляют объедки, " – подумал он. "Во время войны..."  
Во время войны ели всё, что могли найти, всё, что плохо лежало, до чего не добрались собаки. Бродячие псы были тогда настоящей чумой общества. Потерявшие хозяев, одичалые – они были хуже волков. Дикие животные хоть умели добывать себе пропитание сами, а собаки от голода бесились и сходили с ума, и тогда не брезговали и человечинкой. Кацура не раз видел после битв тощих псов с горящими голодом глазами, с окровавленной мордой – они вместе с воронами рыскали по полю боя и ели, не важно – живых или мёртвых.   
И в то самое время Кацура завёл щенка. Глупо, конечно. Нужно было пройти мимо маленького дрожащего существа в кустах и не подбирать собачонку. Тогда и самим не хватало провианта, да и постоянные походы и битвы не были лучшей атмосферой для подрастающего организма. Но кому в те времена было легко. 

"Какая разница, где умереть?" – так думал тогда Кацура. Наверное, эта собака напоминала его собственную ситуацию – ведь и Кацура лишился семьи, окружён смертью и ужасом и не знает, что делать. Подобрать щенка было мимолётным импульсом, Кацура даже не задумывался, заворачивая животное себе в плащ.  
Потом, уже в лагере на привале, он поделился с найдёнышем едой. Пёсик сразу оживился.  
– Зура, где ты это подобрал? – брезгливо спросил Такасуги.  
– Прогони его, самим есть нечего, – практично посоветовал Гинтоки.  
Но Кацура упрямо не слушался. В те молодые годы он ещё иногда совершал эгоистичные поступки. А щенок скрашивал их суровую жизнь. Даже самые умудрённые годами самураи не могли удержаться от улыбки, глядя на то, как пёсик на непослушных лапах пытается следовать за Кацурой, когда тот совершал очередной обход лагеря.

А потом была та самая ночь. Лагерь разбили в горах, там врагам труднее было бы их заметить. Пару дней была подозрительная тишина, так что все ожидали худшего. Дозорные подняли тревогу сразу же, как только на горизонте появились корабли аманто. На этот раз с новым оружием – издалека было видно, как багровые лучи прочерчивают землю, как будто нарезая её ломтями.  
– Похоже, эти лучи и горы могут прожечь, – хладнокровно заметил Гинтоки. – Они знают, где мы прячемся, и летят сюда.  
– Все, кто умеют только врукопашную, пусть убегают. Мы попробуем отстреливаться, – решил Кацура. Недавно им досталось трофейное амантовское оружие, но обращаться с ним толком никто не умел.  
Корабли чужаков подлетали всё ближе.  
– А инструкции не прилагалось? – поинтересовался Такасуги, дёргая за очередной рычаг непонятного агрегата. Бесполезно, оружие не работало.  
– Надо отступать, – сказал Кацура. Времени не оставалось, моторы инопланетных кораблей ревели уже совсем рядом. Оступать – громко сказано. Больше это было похоже на панический бег. Ноги скользили по скалам, люди спотыкались о выступы камней. Тут у всех заложило уши, гора содрогнулась и было понятно – в очередной раз смертельный луч прочертил по земле борозду.

Тут Кацура вспомнил – щенок! Он повернулся, почти готовясь бежать обратно.   
– Зура, не стой! – крикнул ему кто-то.  
Но Кацура увидел щенка. Тот в панике бежал к нему, но слишком медленно. Очередной луч прожёг в земле трещину, и щенок взвизгнул тонко и жалобно. Из его отрубленных задних лап хлынула кровь. Следующий луч пришёлся прямо по щенку, и Кацура не видел больше, как искалеченная собачка пытается доползти до него. Кацура выхватил катану и бросился навстречу кораблю аманто. Если бы его спросили в тот момент, что он собирается делать, ответить он бы не смог. Но и спокойно убегать он тоже был не в состоянии.   
– Ты что, идиот?! – схватил его Гинтоки за плечо. – Мы уходим!  
Кацура смотрел на товарища невидящим взглядом. Почему-то смерть щенка, хоть Кацура видел уже тысячи смертей, показалась ему ужаснее всего пережитого раньше.  
– Я даже имени ему не успел дать! – сказал он.  
– Не слышу! – заорал в ответ Гинтоки. Уши опять заложило.  
– Побежали, глубже двух метров лучи не проникают, можем спрятаться в пещерах! – добавил он и потащил за собой Кацуру. Тот уже не сопротивлялся. 

А теперь Кацура сидел на скамейке около детской площадки и думал. Куро? Почи? Горо? Какое же имя подошло бы тому щенку...


End file.
